


Trainig Accident

by DearCat



Series: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Flirting, Harry cares not for your petty rules, Harry likes danger, Implied Smut, M/M, Mrs Weasley's mom skills, She's Amazing, Surprise Boyfriend, as does Xanxus, as is Xanxus, he's also thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearCat/pseuds/DearCat
Summary: Harry knows it's a terrible idea but Xanxus's eyes flash just this side of dangerous and well… Harry has never been good at following the rules.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Xanxus (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Series: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796857
Comments: 27
Kudos: 621
Collections: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020





	Trainig Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I disappeared on u! I'm late. I'm aware, sorry! Let me explain.  
> Mostly, I'd keep this to myself, I'm not usually one to publish deeply private stuff but I guess the perspective might be useful to understand and some of u might even need to hear it. Now, I will be talking about abuse so if that makes u uncomfortable, please skip this. Take care of yourself first and foremost.  
> Now, are any of u aware of this Johnny Depp-Amber Heard thing? Because I wasn't. I'm not one for celebrity gossip. But then, I was terribly bored and I don't remember how I got there but I did. Somehow I trip on this piece of audio out there about her berating him and making some very distressing comments. And well, it triggered the hell out of me.  
> I'm not going to get into details, it's out there for u to find if u're so inclined. The point is that it triggered me. When I need to cope with something, I either push it away or research the heck out of it. So I went down the rabbit hole, I now know more about this couple than I ever needed to. Once again, not the point.  
> The point is this, one of the comments said something along the lines of 'well, he could have just defended himself. She could hardly stop him.' Which, yeah. I guess. They're not wrong per se, they're just missing the point. He shouldn't have had to. And that, as a survivor, is very very hard to come to terms with.  
> I grew up with this, I did not realize until my teens that it wasn't normal, that the people around me didn't have to deal with this. That's what people seem to misunderstand. When they say 'abuse is a cycle', they think it's along the lines that people get abused and then go on to abuse others. Maybe, some do. But it's also true that you get used to this kind of relationship, it's what you understand and then you end up settling for a similar relationship.  
> As far as I can tell, that's what happened to Johnny Depp. So when people say things like that ('well, why didn't he stop her?'). it likely didn't even occur to him or if it did, there's that self-doubt inside your head that tells you: u know, maybe they're right. Maybe this is my fault somehow.  
> My case is different, of course, I will not pretend that everybody is the same. In the beginning, I couldn't have. He was bigger, older, stronger, an authority in my life. I learned that fighting back makes things worse and then as I grew, I did not quite process the difference. in that point in our lives I was not stronger, maybe, but more athletic. I could have put on a decent fight and I didn't.  
> Because that lesson? That fighting back makes things worse sort of mindset was already there, already rotten in my very subconscious to the point that fighting back didn't even occur to me until a friend of mine told me: "defend yourself." and I still couldn't bring myself to do it. I was scared.  
> I was also full of rage, making stupid ass decisions left and right, which obviously made things worse. And yes, in fights, I'd scream back, hurl insults and generally have the sort of altercation that leads to nowhere and still, I would never punch back. Sometimes aggressive angry yelling is more fear than actual anger, I'm not good at dealing with fear.  
> Fast forward some years, I'm actually at this point taking Krav Maga lessons, dear old ass has backed off because we don't much see each other anyway and when we do... Well, lil sis has a 'abused child profile' according to the psychologist and of course, he's so surprised, how can that be? (No idea, honey. Some mysteries will never be solved.)  
> So now his worse fears have come to haunt him, it might be possible that he isn't, as thought by him, a perfect parent and husband. So now he's on eggshells, trying to regroup I guess. We have a fight, I walk away, he follows. Of course he does. He pushes me.  
> Now I'm trained in Krav Maga, which is not a forgiving sort of martial art. So now not only am I strong, I'm trained. I can and have used this, I am capable of self-defence. Did I fight back? No, I teared up, told him not to push me, especially not near the double hight. Mom hears this, comes to see what the problem is.  
> He said it was only a push. His face of surprise at hearing me tear up and tell him that he could not touch me? That even if it was 'just a push', nothing gave him the right? I'll never forget that.  
> So I guess what I'm trying to tell any of u who might need to listen is that yes, having the ability to fight back might be important and it will give u a sense of security that might not be there otherwise. it is, however, not the point. These people do not have the right to put u in a position where u'd need to defend urself like that in the 1st place.  
> Fuck them, honey. U're more than what they're trying to make of u, u're worth more than their illusions, more than this shitty situation. Keep ur head up and ur chin raised, as long as u're alive, there's hope yet.

"So there are good news and bad news," Harry mutters sheepishly to his phone. Thankfully, muggleborns have learned to adapt the technology so they can use it with magic now. Harry shudders at how worse it would have been to pull out a mirror for this. "The good news is that nobody on our side is dead, the bad news is that I'm pretty sure I broke the Statute."

Wincing preemptively, Harry sends the voice note and turns his attention back to the breakage around them. Xanxus, he thinks the man is called, is doing his own sweep, more annoyed than anything else. Which, fair, honestly. It had been more of a fast destructive thing than an honestly good fight. 

"You're not a Mist," the man declares, red eyes flashing. 

It makes something in Harry's stomach flutter with the beginnings of a very bad, very terrible idea. A very  _ fun _ bad terrible idea. "No, and you're not a wizard."

Xanxus snorts, full of derision and then curses a blue streak. Harry is honestly a little amazed, he wishes he knew some of those swear words when Voldemort was still around. Still… they need to get out of here and Xanxus has already seen him use his magic. Harry holsters his wand once more and, after a second of thought, he cleans both of them up a bit. 

What's a little more, at this point? 

"Useful," Xanxus comments but it's not a compliment, just a statement of fact. "Shit, I broke Omerta." He shoots one of his guns at the wall and stalks out, Harry on his heels. 

"Nice," Harry says and it is a compliment. Just not for the shot. He shrugs in a what-can-you-do gesture, "and I broke the Statute of Secrecy. If you don't tell, I won't."

"Hu," Xanxus eyes him silently, from head to toe. "I could use a drink." 

Harry blushes and hides it by pretending to look around. "Yeah? There's a bar about 10 minutes walk that way, mate. We could go." Xanxus looks like he can handle firewhisky. 

"Sure," there's a sudden flash of movement and Harry reacts on instinct, digging the tip of his wand against Xanxus's throat even as the man cages him against the leftovers of the wall. "Or we could go to my place, plenty of whisky there."

And well, Harry is not known for his restraint. He holsters his wand again, guides Xanxus's hands to his waist and smiles, just as dangerous as this man's smirk. "My place is faster." He raises up to his tiptoes, kisses the corner of Xanxus's mouth and apparates them out of there. 

Waking up to Xanxus still there the next morning is a surprise that Harry doesn't mind. There's just something about this man, that's all. Something that makes Harry's already lacking survival instincts disappear. And well… Harry is on vacation, nothing wrong with enjoying the local sights and other… Uh, attractions. 

Surprisingly, Hermione hasn't blown up his phone which means that the local aurors probably already captured whoever ambushed them and nobody knows that Harry broke the Statute. Even if they do, Harry thinks wryly, he hardly thinks it'll matter. It'll just be another year or so of them suddenly deciding that Harry is, of course, the next great dark wizard.

The magical enclaves are nicely predictivable that way. 

His phone rings just as Harry starts on breakfast (Kreacher will have a heart attack if he ever finds out) and Harry smiles sheepishly even as he answers the call. "Missis Weasley! I'm fine, I swear!" 

"Harry! Dear! I heard from Hermione!" Oh, that's sneaky. Should have seen it coming. "Are you really alright?"

"Yes, don't worry," strong arms cage him against the counter and Harry's breath stutters even as he turns to look at Xanxus who is, in turn, watching the knives cutting the vegetables by themselves.

Missis Weasley, of course, notices. "Harry?" 

"Ah," Harry blushes furiously, trying to figure out what to say. Xanxus, the asshole, muffles a chuckle against Harry's neck that makes him shudder, arms automatically coming up to hug the man closer.

"Oh.  _ Oh!"  _ Fuck, "I see! Have fun, dear! And bring them over for dinner!" 

Shit. Harry bites his lip against the curse that wants to escape him. "No, no. Missis Weasley, that won't be necessary! He's not..." 

"Don't be silly!" Missis Weasley interrupts, "we'd all like to meet him!"

Before Harry can react, Xanxus drops a kiss on Harry's pulse that makes the wizard's brain short-circuit. "Of course, ma'am. We'll be there." 

What? The phone call ends and Harry glares murder at his partner, "Ma'am?" 

Xanxus, the absolute asshole, rolls his eyes and then picks Harry up with one arm in a movement that makes Harry remember that he aches in a very pleasant way… and well, there's a lot of free time between breakfast and dinner. 

**Author's Note:**

>  **My Social Media:**  
> [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/DearCat24/), snippets of what I'm working on. [The current thread of threads](https://twitter.com/DearCat24/status/1277669236496834562).  
> [Tumblr](https://dearcat1.tumblr.com), weekly drabbles.
> 
> **The current thread of threads contains:**  
>  \- KHR Rare Pair Week 2020 but X27  
> \- Empirical evidence Ch. 2  
> \- My Wrath and yours Ch. 2
> 
> **Next updates**  
>  Centuries long nap [KHR Rare Pair Week 2020 Day 8] - Tomorrow  
> Welcoming Committee (KHR Rare Pair Week but X27) [Day 1] - July 12  
> Empirical Evidence (A little hollow Series) [Chapter 1] - July 26  
> Flawed Skin (KHR Rare Pair Week but X27) (Day 2) - August 9


End file.
